custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sidorak12814/Hey! A Blog!
Salutations, all you web-browsing people! For you who do not know, I am Sidorak12814, also known as Sidd. For those who do know, you are either quite observant, for which I congratulate you, or you are familiar with me, in which case, hello again! It's funny. I look back at my last blog post and I see that it was a proposal for a new template. I was going to work on that, like, back in 2012. Fail. XD Anyway, so here I am with an update. First of all, part of the reason I've dropped in frequency of visits (code for "not been on in like more than half a year") is because right after the holidays and by birthday, my schoolwork picked up in pace, and then I got a full-time job. The job part is exciting! Money -- good! The school part, not so much. With my stint -- I mean, exciting journey -- in the world of college fast approaching, I look forward, counter-intuitively, to a more relaxed schedule. No. Seriously. After I stop going to work full-time, college will be an easier schedule than that. Even with Chem labs. That more relaxed schedule will give me more time to work on more of my planned projects, like my Bionicle fanfictions. Those are good. In other news, however, me, ArghYeMatey, ToaCzar, my buddies Varon (Who now goes by Shadowlinx) and his brother, (Monkey on Steam), in addition to Kglfdo (who goes by Puddles on Steam) and, occasionally, my cousins, have started a YouTube Channel. We're trying to get it up and going steady, but we've hit some schedule snags on my end (which is an issue since I'm the one who bought the Fraps license XP) and personal conflict issues as well. Even so, we have four videos out now, and plan to make more with the increased contribution of ArghYeMatey and ToaCzar! You can check out my pathetic attempts at high-quality videos here. Also, for those who care, my non-Bionicle story, Terra Duenuo, which is a science-fiction-superhero-action-drama-thingamajiggy, is on my DeviantArt gallery. I've been going somewhat steady on that one for a while, and I am currently planning the seventeenth chapter. So yeah, I got crud going on. Some of if you might wanna check out. I am saying all this not because I want to show off how great I am, but because I want people to view the efforts of my labors and offer feedback. I would like to know where and how to improve, if you would kindly tell me! I would most appreciate feedback on Terra Duenuo. I am holding that story to a high standard of excellence, and any input for improvements is greatly appreciated! Anyway, I say a nice hi to all who may have missed me, and a first greeting to those who have no idea who in Karzahni I am, and I thank all of you for actually taking the time to ready my blog! I love it when people read my stuff. Thanks again and have a great day! Jesse AKA [[User:Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User talk:Sidorak12814|1'']][[User blog:Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Baterra Magna|4'']] 02:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts